


Jackpot

by fabulousinez



Series: Soumako Week [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Sousuke has the charm, haru and rin are really minor character, not very explicit, they meet at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thought he had just won the lottery. Boy, how he was wrong. He hadn’t just won the lottery. He’d hit the jackpot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> idk, the initial prompt wasn’t to end up like this. It was basically Sousuke bumping against Makoto in the shower of their dorm and bam full bodies on display. Yet this happened and I think it combines both touch and sight, because Sousuke sees Makoto, the way he reacts to him and touches him, as you’ll see further in the story. I think the part of the touch is pretty much self explanatory. So, enjoy!! 
> 
> For day 6 of Soumako Week (touch/sight)

The first time he sees him he’s at the bar.

It’s roughly 3am of a Sunday and Sousuke doesn’t even know why he’s still at that party. He’d been dragged there by his new rommate, a fiery Rin, who had promptly ditched him to go to after a dark haired boy with ocean blue eyes. So yeah, Sousuke doesn’t know anyone at that party organised by some popular Law School guy and he sees no reason to remain there.

He’s already flirted with boys with both boys and girls, had a few drinks and danced with a blone girl who constantly hinted she wanted more friction of bodies.

But that’s until he sees him.

He’s sitting alone at the improvised bar, a half empty cup playing on his hands, observing the dancing sweaty crowd. Sousuke notices his broad shoulder and how his eyes twinkle as he smiles at a blonde guy dancing with a awkward tall guy who keeps fixing his glasses.

Sousuke’s interest is at its peak.

Crossing the dancefloor, he approaches the brunette and sits orders two drinks.

"Mind if I sit?" - the man jumps startled and Sousuke chuckles to himself. Weren’t big broad guys supposed to be strong and stoic?

"No… not at all" – he says with the smile that Sousuke notices it’s permanent.

The bartender arrives with his drinks and taking one cup to himself he offers the other to the green eyed man.

"Oh… I already have one."

"Please" – Sousuke gives him his best smile – "Let me."

"If you insist" – the man blushes and Sousuke pushes the word adorable out of his mind. He’s just looking for a splendid way to finish the night.

He takes a sip of his brand new drink and Sousuke admires his beautiful features. If he manages to end the night with the handsome brunette in his bed he’ll feel like he won the lottery.

"Sooo" – Sousuke drawls – "You new on campus?"

"Yeah… I’m still trying not to get lost around here."

Adorable.

"I feel the same. This place is freaking huge. Today I ended up at pavillion A when I was supposed to be at D. We’re in the same boat, man. I’m Sousuke, by the way. Sousuke Yamazaki" – he says offering his hand.

"Makoto Tachibana" – he accepts Sousuke’s hand and squeezes it firmly. Sousuke tries not to think about others thing those hands could do.

"I’ve noticed you’re not dancing… Why’s that?" - Sousuke smirks.

"Not really my thing" – Makoto says averting his eyes from Sousuke.

"So if I asked you to dance you’d say no?"

Makoto’s green eyes widen at Sousuke’s words and a faint shade of pink taints his cheeks. He looks down at his now empty glass, refusing to meet his eyes. Yet he shrugs and Sousuke bites his bottom lip. His night he’s going to end so well.

"So, what you say?" - he whispers in Makoto’s ear who shivers head to toe – "Wanna dance with me?"

The small timid nodd makes Sousuke grab the tall, yet smaller than him, man by the hand and brings him to the dancefloor, locking his back to Makoto’s chest and starting to move according to the slow sensual beat. He feels him stiff so he just puts his hand on Makoto’s hips and murmurs close to his ear.

"Relax. Loose your hips. I’ll handle the rest" – and not resisting any longer, he bites Makoto’s ear lobe and as soon as his lips come in touch with Makoto’s skin, the smaller man, exhales deeply and relax under Sousuke’s touch.

Their bodies cling to each other and move in sync. Sousuke’s hands roam Makoto’s side, feeling a muscular body hidden under the red shirt. His mouth has explored Makoto’s neck and he has seen the way Makoto reacts. Yet he wants more.

So he turns Makoto around and doesn’t give him time to think of what’s happening and just kisses him urgently, trying to bring him even closer as if that’s possible.

It’s urgent, needy, primitive. It’s desire speaking on its most raw way. It’s fire, passion. It’s everything they both want at that time.

Makoto doesn’t need to think twice when Sousuke suggests going home and have fun in another way.

They’re lucky the cab driver doesn’t throw them out as they’re close to obscene, kissing furiously and touching every piece of skin they could. They stumble over Sousuke’s doorstep and clothes are quickly descarted on the floor. There’s no time. Sousuke feels like he’s going to combust if he doesn’t have Makoto in the following minutes. He’s going crazy. Makoto is making him going crazy.

The sex is raw, primal, needy and urgent. Makoto comes undone under Sousuke, moaning desperately his name, crying out harder and more, unable to controle his breath. Sousuke, seeing the man under him taking him so well, with no resistance and begging, has a hard time not to come too quickly. He wants to enjoy it to its maximun and a roll of profanities leave his mouth as he thrusts into Makoto, in and out, in and out, relentlessly.

Sousuke falls on top of Makoto, who’s still with his eyes closed, his mouth slighly agape. They’re both breathing hard and their limbs don’t seem capable of moving. Sousuke rolls to Makoto’s side and covers their naked bodies.

"That. Was. Amazing" – Makoto finally speaks, voice still hoarse, fucked out expression still present.

"It fucking was" – Sousuke breathes in response.

They don’t talk more and their now under control breaths lull them to sleep.

~

It’s been a week since Sousuke woke up to an empty bed and the last thing he wants at the moment he’s third-wheeling his rommante’s, Rin, date.

"You won’t be alone. Haru’s friend will be there."

"Dude, it’s your date. I’m not going!” - Sousuke grumbles.

"Fine. We’ll decide with rock, paper, scissors. If I win you’re going."

"Ugh, what are we? Five?" - he tsks but goes along with it.

"On my count. Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!"

"I can’t believe I’m here. You owe me so fucking much, Matsuoka, I swear to God."

"I know, I know" – Rin runs his fingers through his hair once again – "Look, he’s here already" – he points at at dark haired head at one corner of the caffee.

Sousuke walks behind him and his mouth hangs open when he sees said man that left him alone on the morning after.

Makoto squeaks when realisation hits him and his face is covered in a deep shade of red. Haru, Rin’s apparent boyfriend, eyes his friend suspiciously as he excuses himself to the bathroom. Not caring about Rin or his date he follows after the brunette, who’s hidden himself at the men’s bathroom.

"You’ll have to talk to me eventually" – Sousuke says. Makoto has his back turned to him and he’s fidgety. 

"Look, I’m sorry, okay?" - Makoto spills in a rush and Sousuke’s taken aback – "It’s not me. I don’t do one night things. I don’t throw myself at every man who talks to me at parties. I seriously don’t end up at random beds every friday night and yeah… You get the point. I don’t do this and I would appreciate if you just wiped that night out of your mouth. Like, honest to God, probably te best sex I’ve ever had but just not for me. I hope you understand" – he finishes and despite all that speech he still refused to turn to Sousuke.

"Well, yeah. I understand" – Sousuke runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his heart – "I’m not like that either. Sure, I won’t mind fooling around every once and then, but I don’t make it a habit. It’s just, you could’ve at least left something. Like, I don’t know, your number or anything. Or you could’ve just waited till morning to leave and trust me I wouldn’t have made it awkward. You could’ve done loads of things except the one you did, because that’s really the way too make it even more awkward if you ever meet said person again. Specially if said person is the best friend of my current rommate’s boyfriend."

"I guess" – Makoto offers and finally turns to Makoto, green eyes meeting his timidly.

"Either you want it or not, I’m not going to forget that night" – Sousuke admits – "Not in my plans."

"I…Me neither."

They fall in silence, face to face in the bathroom of a caffee where their friends are having a date. Sousuke’s had worse, he reasons.

"Sooo" – he drawls – "I guess we’re seeing each other more times. Them being boyfriends and all…"

"I guess…"

"So maybe we should just stop beating around the bush and go out on a date" – Sousuke shrugs because fuck it, there’s no way he’s going to be able to resist Makoto for long – "You know, start things the right way before getting in each other’s pants."

Makoto’s face is still red but he nodds, biting his bottom lip, looking at Sousuke with sparkling eyes.

"So, I’m going to kiss you now, can I?" - he asks and Makoto doesn’t get time to answer as his lips are sealed by Sousuke’s.

Sousuke finds himself smiling into the kiss. He didn’t just win the lottery. He’s hit the jackpot.


End file.
